


Lady Luck Wherefore Art Thou Felix

by Presence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presence/pseuds/Presence
Summary: Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, is made a proposition. His new task is to eradicate a group of rogue vampires who have settled down in Washington. Harry is sent to live with the Cullen Coven while he is in Forks. He must learn to collaborate with the Cullens in order to take out these vampires.





	1. Proposition

Harry sat alone in a small café. He sipped at his drink as he read the Daily Prophet. The wizard was quite immersed in his reading when a man approached. 

“Is this seat taken?” Harry looked up from his reading and gestured for the man to sit. The man was young, looking to be in his mid 20s. He sported traditional Greek features: the straight nose, full lips, and large eyes. The man was terribly pale, however this fact served only to make him seem more ethereal rather than sickly. The man seated himself with unearthly grace across from Harry. When he spoke, his voice was soft and calm, perhaps even a hint amused. “I must say, when I imagined the hero of the wizarding realm, I imagined you… taller.” The man smirked, his red eyes glinting. 

He knew. How could he know? Harry folded his newspaper as calmly as his could, his nerves on high alert. One hand lowered below the table to grip his wand. The vampire across from him tutted. “Calm down, I’m here to ask of your assistance.” 

“I believe that before discussing business, some introductions are in order.” Harry said, sipping at his tea.

The vampire across from him quirked an eyebrow in distaste, but eased his expression into one of amusement. “A proper Englishman, are you?” 

Harry set down his tea and glared with impatience.

“I am Aro. I represent a certain group of vampires–you may have heard of us–the Volturi.” Aro calmed reached a hand across the small table. 

Harry cautiously shook it. Aro’s grip was strong, and vaguely threatening. “I’m afraid I haven’t.”

“The Volturi is responsible for maintaining a balance between the magical and the non-magical realms, much like your own Ministry of Magic. However, there are many factions of vampires in existence. It is often… difficult to keep them in line.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “You want my help in securing these rogue factions.”

“Essentially. We would do it ourselves but many of my children are occupied disarming a potential uprising in Australia at the moment.” 

Harry finished his cup and picked up his newspaper. “I have heard your offer, Mr. Aro, but I must decline.”

Aro was shocked by Harry’s blatant dismissal. “Mr. Potter, you would be heavily rewarded for doing this for us.”

“Sorry. I’m not really interested at the moment. I have a lot of… important tasks to do at the moment, so if you’ll excuse me–” Harry spouted in one breath, his eyes flitting from side to side. Harry rubbed his knuckles and made to leave. 

A hand swiftly reached out and wrapped around Harry’s arm, pulling the man back into his seat. Aro smirked. “Now, now, Mr. Potter.” An evil glint flashed in Aro’s blood red eyes. “You must not tell lies.”

A shudder passed through Harry. 

Aro laughed lowly. “I know that you are currently unemployed. I know that you recently broke up with your fiancée, a Miss Ginny Weasley, correct? I know that your god-son, Teddy is under the care of his aunt at the moment, relieving you of babysitting duties. Your friends are busy with work, you have no living relatives you have to care for, and you don’t even have a pet. Therefore, I know that you, in fact, are not busy with anything at the moment. Unless you consider spending most of your days reading magazines and watching trash television ‘important tasks’.”

Harry glared at Aro. How did he know all of that? 

Aro continued to speak. “As I said, the Volturi is responsible for maintaining balance. These newborns pose a serious threat, endangering the lives of my kin and yours alike. If allowed to continue on their rampage, they could murder entire populations or worse— expose the magical realm.” 

Harry quirked an eyebrow but remained displeased. 

Aro gritted his teeth and tried to work from a different angle. “Mr. Potter, you know very well that the ministry won’t agree to help vampires. Who I am to turn to? You are my only hope. You don’t have any responsibilities at the moment, and you would be paid handsomely for your trouble.”

Harry met the old vampire’s eyes. Aro smiled widely, flashing his fangs. “I guess… it wouldn’t hurt to take a look,” Harry conceded. 

The vampire across him immediately brightened. “Excellent! I knew you’d come through, Mr. Potter. I’ll arrange for a couple of associates to pick you up once your arrive in Forks. Your plane leaves at 9am.” Aro pulled out a folder full of papers, seemingly from out of thin air. “This contains your plane ticket, and all all the information we have concerning the situation. I suggest you read a little before you arrive.” As quickly as he had come, the vampire was gone.

Harry finished off his drink and headed back home. As he walked, he thought to himself. Perhaps this trip will be like a little vacation.

————

“You’re going where?!” Hermione shrieked. 

“Forks, Washington.” Harry replied simply. He carried over a pile of folded laundry and placed in his suitcase. 

“I don’t know, mate. The guy accosted you outside a cafe and borderline threatened you into doing his dirty work. This whole thing seems pretty shady.” Ron reasoned. 

“Now that’s a bit of an exaggeration. He didn’t accost me. He asked to sit, stated his case and I accepted. That’s all, I swear.” Harry raised his arms defensively as he moved around the room.

“Harry,” Hermione pleaded. “Be reasonable. You don’t know how long this ‘job’ is going to take. It’s not like you’re visiting the neighbors down the street, you’re moving across the pond. What if we need you her––”

“You won’t need me, Hermione,” Harry bit out. “Voldemort is gone. We graduated from Hogwarts years ago.” 

Hermione winced. “Why are you getting so upset?!” 

“You two, Ginny, Neville, Luna; you all have lives here. You’re needed here. And me? I don’t have a family. I have no job and enough money to last me a lifetime. What, exactly, is keeping me here?!” Harry glared at Hermione before returning to his task. 

Rage welled up inside Hermione. She grabbed Harry’s shoulder, whipping him around to face her. “Is that why, then?! Is that why you have to go all the way to America? To escape? To be useful? To be the hero you once were?” 

Harry scoffed, ignoring Hermione. 

Hermione growled. She felt heat rise in her cheeks as anger boiled in her gut. 

Ron stepped in to try and diffuse the situation. “Hermione! Harry! Let’s stop fighting okay––”

“HARRY! YOU HAD SO MANY CHANCES TO HAVE A LIFE HERE! THE MINISTRY PRACTICALLY BEGGED YOU TO ACCEPT THE CHAIRMAN POSITION! YOU AND GINNY WERE ENGAGED BEFORE YOU CUT IT OFF! THE ONLY REASON YOU THINK YOU’RE NOT NEEDED HERE IS BECAUSE YOU WON’T MOVE ON!” Hermione screamed from the top of her lungs.

“ISN’T THAT EXACTLY WHAT I’M DOING NOW?! MOVING ON? GETTING ON WITH MY LIFE? MAYBE INSTEAD OF TRYING TO BE A HERO, I’M JUST TRYING TO ESCAPE THE HORRID MEMORIES OF MY FRIENDS DYING, HERMIONE!!” Harry screamed back, his voice hoarse. Gasping and still seething with rage, Harry straightened his back in preparation for Hermione’s response. 

Hermione’s eyes widened, tears threatening to flow over. She looked so small as she collapsed on the couch, all anger gone from her body, her hands covering her face. 

Ron immediately dropped to his knees. “Hermione?”

“Oh… oh, Hermione.” Harry lowered himself to the ground in front of the sobbing woman. “I didn’t mean to.... I just––”

“We are all suffering, Harry.” Hermione whispered. “I know what it’s like to see my friends die. If you don’t remember, I was there too. Ron was there too. We were all there. You’re not the only one going through this.”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, mate. Everyone’s got their own problems. Believe me, I understand the need for a change of scenery. Hell, that’s the reason Mum left the old house. But is this really the right answer?”

Harry sighed. “I’m not moving to America. It’s just a temporary job. And it’s just that… I don’t know, I just feel like this could be a real opportunity for me. I might be running away and I might be trying to find one last adventure, but either way, I need to do this.”

“Do you mean that?” Hermione whispered. 

Harry nodded. “I do.” 

With a mighty sniff of her nose and a couple of wet coughs, Hermione got back up on her feet. “Well then, I suppose we should help you pack.”

Ron stood and gave his wife a warm hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. Harry beamed. And then, the three friends started to prepare for Harry’s trip. For a moment, everything was perfect.   
_______

Harry apparated to the airport with his enchanted backpack in hand. Harry knew he could just apparate directly to the Cullen home, but figured he could enjoy the muggle way of travel every once in a while. 

Two hours later, Harry regretted his decision. First, it took forever for Harry to even board the plane. The line to check in was long and torturous. The security team raised eyebrows at his wand and magical items as he went through security and he was pulled aside for a “random” security check. Harry got lost trying to find his terminal, having to ask three different people who, evidently, did not know what they were talking about. Once Harry found his seat, the cabin was packed to the brim with people. People with smelly feet, wailing babies, and this one little brat kicking the back of his seat. Harry knew this would be that last time he travelled by muggle means. 

Around 3 hours into his flight, people seemed to calm down and the plane fell silent. Harry praised Merlin’s name for the blessed quiet. Harry napped a little, read his trash magazine, and listened to his few muggle songs stored on an old mp3.   
A couple hours later, Harry was feeling restless and cramped. He stood and walked to the bathroom to stretch out his legs. Returning to his seat, Harry remembered the folder Aro had given him before he left. Harry hadn’t had a chance to read it the day before and figured that now was a good time to do so. Harry pulled out the small stack of papers and started to read. 

“Mr. Potter, thank you for your cooperation. The Volturi thanks you. Concerning the uprising of a possible vampire army, we have very little information. However, we suspect that the rogue vampire, Victoria, is behind it. The Cullens, a vampire coven who has resided in Forks, Washington for the last few years, came into contact with Victoria and her mate sometime last year. The Cullens murdered Victoria’s mate, in the effort to save the life of a human girl. We suspect that Victoria may be acting out of revenge, however, the Cullens are reluctant to share any information with us. As far as we were able to gather, her army appears to be rather small, only about 10 or 20 newborn vampires. These newborns have been allowed to run amok, terrorizing humans in the area. The humans think that the attacks and disappearances are due to wolf and bear attacks, but we are concerned that they will soon catch onto what is really happening. Your job is to apprehend the newborns and kill Victoria.”

Harry hummed. 10 or 20 vampires didn’t seem too bad. Harry didn’t know why these newborn vampires posed such a problem. Harry guessed that Victoria is likely an older, more experienced vampire. “She might pose a bit of a problem,” thought Harry. 

The wizard checked his watch. 2 hours until landing. Harry felt prepared.   
________

Two handsome men stood at the departure terminal. One man was quite young with honey-blond hair and had a bad case of RBF. The other was a bit older, perhaps in his late 20s, and wore a cheerful expression as he held up a sign labeled “Mr. Potter.” 

The young man sighed, glancing at his watch. He’d been standing at the the terminal for almost an hour and was starting to get a little impatient. "Carlisle, why did we have to come so early?" 

"I didn't want to make a bad impression. Besides, Alice made it seem like it was pretty important that we both come meet him."

That is true. Just earlier that morning, Alice had a vision and promptly told Carlisle and Edward to go to the airport. Edward tried to peek into her head, but the smaller vampire stubbornly started singing the State Farm jingle to ward him off. She sent them off with a smile, telling them to look out for a "Mr. Potter".

Carlisle was more than a little concerned. They didn't get many visitors in Forks, Washington. If Alice was sending Edward, did that mean that this person is dangerous? Is he another vampire? Was he sent by the Volturi? Is he here to kill Bella?

Edward was picking up on his father's unease. Edward was concerned for Bella's safety, yet couldn't help being a little curious about their visitor. Alice isn't seem troubled by their arrival. From what he could gather by using his telepathy ability, Alice seemed almost... happy? 

Eventually, the flight passengers started to be let off the plane and a crowd of people passed by on their way out of the airport. The smell of blood in the air was uncomfortably potent, but not unmanageable. Edward tried to keep his face pleasant. Carlisle kept a sharp lookout. Alice was unreasonably vague before sending the two men off. The older vampire raised his hastily- made sign and scanned the crowd for a head of curly, black locks. 

The smell was what tipped him off. It was subtle but unmistakably different. The source of the smell turned around the corner and Carlisle was struck cold. The man's wavy, black hair was artfully mussed. He was dressed quite plainly, but the fact seemed to only add to his beauty rather than detract from it. His face was framed with dark, perfectly arched eyebrows, and pink lips. The glasses perched delicately on his nose accentuated a pair of luscious green eyes.

Edward was confused. The man’s mind was a blank, silent. There was a presence there, but it was muffled. It like having to try and listen through a wall. Edward lowered his voice so that only Carlisle would be able to hear him. “I can’t read his mind.”

Carlisle gave a barely perceptible nod in acknowledgement. He waved to the man and raised up his sign. 

The man smiled minutely and approached the pair. Face to face with Carlisle, the man did not cower or evade eye contact, even despite a large disparity in height. Up close, his beauty was even more glorious. If not for the smell, Carlisle would’ve thought the man was another vampire. 

With a polite smile gracing his features, Carlisle finally spoke up.

“Mr. Potter?”


	2. On the Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Carlisle pick up Harry from the airport and take him to their home.

"Yes, I’m Harry Potter." Harry stuck out a hand for the vampire to shake. Carlisle was quite tall with light blond hair and a nice, kind face. He held himself with poise and grace, probably in an effort to rein in his great strength. However, he had incredibly old eyes that betrayed his true age. 

Carlisle grasped his hand firmly and introduced himself as well. "Carlisle Cullen. And this is my son, Edward."

Harry looked to Carlisle’s right where Edward stood. The younger vampire was tall and blond with traditionally handsome features. His body was lean and compact with muscle. He reminded Harry of a Hufflepuff boy he’d met in his fourth year. Whereas the Hufflepuff boy was nothing but smiles and joy, Edward wore a brooding scowl on his face that spoke of a certain arrogance and wasted his beauty. 

Harry nodded politely. “Hello. I understand you have been having trouble apprehending a group of rogue vampires?” 

Carlisle’s eyebrow quirked, but his face remained pleasant. “Ah, yes, actually. How did you know that?” 

Harry was confused. He thought that Aro would have talked to the Cullens before hand to tell them that he was coming. “Aro hired me to help you. It was all very sudden actually. I met him outside a coffee shop. He told me about your problem and I agreed to help.”

While Carlisle looked pensive, Edward looked downright hostile at the mention of Aro. “You know Aro?!” Edward hissed. 

“I would hardly say that. We only talked for a mere 15 minutes.” Harry rubbed at his knuckles absentmindedly. “But I do know that he’s a vampire, apparently the leader of some sort of vampire cult. I also know what you are.” Harry’s emerald eyes glimmered behind his glasses. 

Edward’s body tensed in shock. The two vampires shared a meaningful stare. Edward gave a small, almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Carlisle stepped towards Harry. “It was very kind of you to come all the way here, Mr. Potter,” he glanced at Edward out of the corner of his eye, “but I don’t believe we need any help at the moment.”

“You think I can’t do my job?” Harry tried to keep his face neutral, but he had just gotten off his 9 hour flight he was getting more than a little snippy. 

Carlisle had the decency to look apologetic. “No… it’s not that. I’m sure you’re very capable, but what we have here is a… rather unusual situation.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “It may come as a surprise to you, but this problem does not only affect you and your family. There are countless of lives at stake here. I’m sorry, but I feel rather obligated to step in.”

Carlisle, for once, looked to be at a loss for words. 

“Mr. Cullen, this issue has persisted for over two months. The longer we wait to take action, the worst the outcome will become. To be frank, you probably should have nipped this in the bud before it had the chance to become the problem we have now.”

Carlisle’s face fell. He turned to his son, who still looked pissed. “Perhaps Mr. Potter is right. Alice did send us here to pick you up. It certainly wouldn’t hurt having some help.”

Edward stared at his sire. His mouth hung open in disbelief. “Carlisle! We don’t need any help. Especially not from anyone working for Aro.”

“Edward, enough. This matter is settled. Let us go back to the house, Mr. Potter. You must be exhausted.”

Harry sighed and smiled. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

“Do you need to collect the rest of your bags?” Carlisle asked, gesturing to Harry’s solitary backpack. 

Harry shook his head. “No, this is all.” Enchanted bags really were a blessing. 

“Alright, we parked the car this way.” 

Carlisle and Edward strode ahead of Harry, conversing at a volume too low for humans to hear. 

“Why did you invite him to our house? He could be one of Aro’s spies.” Edward hissed. 

“If he was, he would be smarter than to mention Aro in front of us. Besides, his heartbeat and breathing was calm. I doubt he’s hiding anything.” Carlisle stated. 

“Oh he’s definitely hiding something.” Edward huffed. 

“Were you able to read his mind?”

“... No. But it’s just a feeling I have.” Edward glanced back at the young man. Harry looked up at the vampire, giving him a small smile. 

“In any case,” Carlisle continued, “Alice wanted us to bring him home. I don’t know if what he said was true, but he is important, somehow.”  
________

The car ride to the house was quiet. Edward and Carlisle were content to ride in silence and Harry was grateful for the chance to rest his eyes. He was feeling uneasy with these vampires and the flight had worn him out. Harry was starting to doze off in the backseat when the car suddenly lurched violently. Harry’s head hit the window hard. 

“Edward!” Carlisle shouted. 

“I’m on it!” Edward yelled back. 

Harry clutched at the seat in front of him and nursed his head. “WHAT are you doing?!”

Edward stepped on the gas, lurching the car forward. The car was going fast before, but now they were approaching 120 mph. 

“Take the next exit! We have to lose him!” Carlisle commanded. 

“What? Lose who?!” Harry exclaimed. He gripped the handle of his wand hidden in his sleeve. 

Edward made a sharp turn for the exit but did not slow down. They rounded a corner, skidding on two wheels. A large object impacted the car near where Harry was seated. 

“What was that?!” Harry was fed up with being left in the dark. “Tell me now!” 

“One of the rogue vampires is on our tail.” Carlisle said calmly. “We’ll just have to outrun it.”

“Outrun it? Why not get out and fight it?” Harry yelled as Edward screeched around another corner. 

“Are you joking?! It’s a newborn! We can’t fight it, we’ll have to wait until it gets tired!” Edward shouted. 

“And how long do you think that will take?! We’ll run out of gas long before that thing gets worn out!” Harry said exasperatedly. 

“There’s no other option!” Edward said grimly. Carlisle also looked despondent. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Harry laughed. “Stop the car.”

“You’re crazy if you think you can face that thing head on! It’s not just any vampire, it’s a newborn. It will have you torn to shreds before you have the chance to rethink your decision.” Edward snarled. 

“I said ‘stop the car’” Harry’s voice was stone cold and commanding. 

Edward glanced at Harry in the rear view mirror and reluctantly pulled into an abandoned gas station. Edward parked the car and Harry pulled out his wand. Harry sat still, prepared for an assault. The vampires held their breath. 

A large body crashed into them, shaking the car violently. The vampire clawed at the windows, trying to rip the door from the frame. 

Harry waved his hand sending the newborn vampire flying away from the vehicle. The newborn landed in the dirt a few yards away. Harry opened the door and exited the car, prepared to face the monster. It scrabbled to its feet and snarled at Harry. The monster’s long, razor-sharp fangs were put on display. They gleamed in the light. The newborn charged at Harry. The force of its back leg pushing against the ground created a small crater in the dirt. The monster’s mouth was open wide. Saliva and venom fell from the creature’s mouth. Its clawed hands were outstretched towards Harry, preparing to rip the wizards face off. 

“Protego!” Harry casted a protection spell that repelled the newborn. The vampire flew back several yards before landing in a heap of dust and gangly limbs. Still, the monster leapt up and prepared to change at Harry once again. “Impedimenta!” The spell flew through the air and struck the newborn vampire, rendering the monster temporarily immobile. Its black eyes bore into Harry’s as the monster fought to break the spell. Harry acted quickly, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Harry lashed out his wand like a whip, yelling “Stupefy!” A bright flash of light hit its mark, and the vampire fell to the ground completely unconscious. 

Harry huffed and shoved his wand into his back pocket. Carlisle and Edward stood in stunned silence. Harry summoned magical chains to bind the rogue vampire. After finished attaching the binds to the vampire’s hands and feet, Harry stood and turned to his two companions. 

“I’ll be right back.” Harry disapparated with the captured vampire in hand. 

_______________

Ron had just put the kids to bed for nap time and was settling down in his plush leather couch in front of the TV when Harry warped into the middle of the living room. 

“BLOODY HELL!” Ron fumbled a bit before whipping out his wand. 

Harry held out his arms, letting the vampire’s prone body flop onto the floor. “Ron! Calm down it’s me!” 

“Harry?” Ron deflated, lowering his wand. “You scared me half to death! What are you even doing here anyway?” The vampire on the floor stirred. Ron yelped. “What in Merlin’s name is that?!” 

“RON! If you’d let me explain!” Harry threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. I don’t have much time. This is one of the rogue vampires I ran into in America. Can you get Hermione to examine it later and see if it has any weaknesses or if there’s a way to track the rest of its coven? It’s pretty important.” 

Ron furrowed his brow with determination. “I can do that.” 

Harry sighed in relief and smiled at his best friend. “Thank you. I’ll call you sometime today or tomorrow, but I’d best be off.” 

“Wait! Harry, help me move this! It’s drooling on the rug!” Ron yelped. 

Harry grinned and apparated back to where he’d left the two Cullens. 

______________

Harry found the two vampires leaning against the car, seemingly in the middle of an intense debate, which abruptly stopped when Harry appeared out of thin air. 

Edward shared a meaningful stare with Carlisle. Turning back to Harry, Edward furrowed his brows and straightened his back, looking even more imposing, if that was even possible. 

“Alright. Who are you?” Edward bit out. 

Harry smiled innocently. “I’m Harry Potter. I’m a wizard. I’ve been hired by Aro to help you and your family apprehend a group of rogue vampires in the area.”

“Wizard?!” Edward starred, incredulous. 

Carlisle shrugged. “That explains the smell.” 

Harry looked puzzled and tried to discreetly smell his shirt. 

“Now, just what is a wizard doing consorting with the likes of Aro?” Carlisle questioned out loud. 

“The man walked up to me outside the cafe in the middle of my breakfast. He offered me the job, and I accepted. This morning, I got on the plane and now I’m in the middle of nowhere with you two.” Harry gave the vampires a dry smile. 

"Hold up. Wait a minute. Let me wrap my head around this." Edward took a deep breath. "Okay. You're a wizard. So what– that was magic."

"Yes." Harry stated plainly. 

"And you're here to kill a random group on vampires in northern Washington." 

"It's not random. This group actually poses a real threat to the magical realm." At Carlisle and Edward's confused expressions, Harry continued. "There are other magical creatures other than vampires. A lot, actually. And your actions, the actions of the vampires threaten the delicate balance between the magical realm and the muggle realm." 

"Muggle?" 

"Non-magical humans." Harry clarified. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation was giving him a migraine. 

"So you're part of some magical government agency?" 

"No not at all."

"Then why did Aro go to you for help?"

"I..." Harry hesitated. 

Edward snarled. "Spit it out. You're hiding something." 

"I'm pretty well known in this field of work. I often take on strange jobs like this."

"This field of work? You're some kind of monster hunter?"

Harry let out a hollow laugh and smiled sadly. "Something like that."

Edward wanted to spit out more questions but Carlisle stopped him with a small shake of his head. 

"Mr. Potter... I think we understand the situation a little better now. I think we do need help. I would be very grateful if you would help us." Carlisle lowered himself into a deep bow. 

"I'm here to help. Please rise, and call me 'Harry'." 

"Thank you, Harry." Carlisle smiled at the young man. 

Harry smiled back. He shifted his eyes to Edward behind Carlisle. 

"Whatever." The immortal teen scoffed. Edward knew that Harry was still hiding something, and make Harry spill sooner or later. 

Carlisle began to walk back to the car. It looked pretty beat up from the rogue vampire's attack, but it would get them back to the house just fine.

"Let's go home."  
_____________

The three men arrived at the Cullen house in good time, due to some vampiric speeding.Harry rolled out of the car, when it finally stopped, feeling tired and mentally drained. Carlisle held out a hand to help the young man, but Harry waved him off. Edward grabbed Harry’s bag from the truck and walked up to the front porch. 

Alice leaped out the front door, giving a soul-crushing hug to her brother and father. Bella followed her giving Edward a chaste kiss. 

“Harry!” Alice greeted, giving him a hug as well. 

“Err, hello.” Harry replied, a little startled. 

Alice unwrapped herself from Harry and linked arms with Carlisle, who smiled. Harry rubbed his hands absent-mindedly as he followed the vampires into the house. 

“I’m going to go and put your bag in the guest room, Harry,” said Edward. Bella smiled at the young wizard and followed her vampire boyfriend. 

An beautiful, older woman with dark hair approached Carlisle, planting a kiss on his cheek. Carlisle hugged the woman and smiled fondly. “Harry, this is my wife, Esme. Esme, this is Harry. He’s going to be staying with us for a while.” 

Esme looked a little surprised, but to her credit her look didn’t last long. She smiled warmly at Harry. “Pleasure to meet you, Harry. You are welcome to stay for as long as you’d like.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you, ma’am. I really appreciate it.”

Some other vampires were lounging in the living room, staring curiously at the wizard in their house. Harry glanced in their direction. He made eye contact with a stunningly beautiful blond, who in turn appraised the wizard with a heavy gaze. Harry quickly averted his eyes. 

Carlisle noticed the interaction between his children and Harry and intervened. “Harry, you must be tired. How about I show you to your room and we can talk more in the morning?”

Harry blinked up at Carlisle. “Uh, yeah, that’s–that would be great, thanks.”

Carlisle led him up to a small guest room, fully furnished with full length windows. Harry’s bag sat at the foot of the large king-sized bed. The view outside was absolutely gorgeous with a great view of the mountains and a starry sky. 

“You have a beautiful home.” Harry complimented. 

“Thank you. It’s all Esme’s doing. She has an eye for these things.”

“She’s very kind. You’re a lucky man.” 

Carlisle smiled warmly. “I am indeed. We have been together for many, many years now. Her companionship has undoubtedly made eternity a little more bearable.”

Harry hummed. “It is impossible to live without love, even for immortals.”

Carlisle regarded the young wizard. “Do you have someone you love, Harry?”

“I love my friends, Ron and Hermione. I met them when I was only 11 years old, and we’ve stuck together ever since.”  
“Friends are good thing to have.” Carlisle smiled. 

“Yeah.”

The two men regarded each other in a new light, with mutual respect. 

“I’d better leave you alone. If you need anything, Esme and I will be downstairs. The bathroom is down the hall, the second door on the right.” Carlisle said, walking towards the door. 

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight, Harry.” Carlisle hummed, and closed the door gently behind him. 

Harry stared at the door for a moment in wonderment. “Goodnight,” he whispered to an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> I know that having Harry being able to apparate from Forks to London and back is ridiculously OP, but it was easier than writing letters between him and Ron and Hermione so...


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper sat on the couch, sandwiched between Alice and Emmett. Alice was very excited that Harry was finally arriving. She had been talking about it the whole day. She wouldn’t share any of the specifics to Jasper but Jasper could admit that Alice’s excitement was rubbing off on him. Harry Potter was a mystery to Jasper. When the family heard the car stop outside, Alice leaped to her feet to go greet their new guest. Bella followed her out to meet Edward. 

Jasper opted to stay inside, figuring he’ll meet their guest sooner or later. Carlisle led the man inside the house and Jasper turned to get a glimpse. The sight of Harry made Jasper hold his breath. The man was… not what he expected. His skin was slightly tanned and his hair was as dark as night. He had big, bright eyes and cute little glasses perched on his nose. Jasper sensed that the man was tired, practically falling asleep on his feet, but also a little nervous from the attention he was receiving from the family. The man looked over and made eye contact with Jasper. Jasper wanted to give him a welcoming wave, but found himself frozen by that stare of his. His smell was strange. It wasn’t like human blood, but also not like a vampire or werewolf. Harry Potter was certainly an enigma. 

Carlisle led Harry upstairs to show him his room and the rest of the family settled down in the living room. Alice plopped down on the couch next to Jasper. “So, what do you think?”

Jasper hummed. “He seems average. Is he really going to be able to help us?”

Alice giggled, like she knew something no one else did. “You shouldn’t underestimate him.”

Jasper gave Alice a confused look, but she just laughed and waved him off. Carlisle returned without Harry. 

“Keep your voices down, Harry is resting upstairs.” Carlisle murmured. 

“What is he doing here?!” Rosalie hissed.

“Harry’s here to help us.” Alice said, cheerfully. 

“Harry said… he was sent by Aro to apprehend the vampires that have been terrorizing Forks.” Carlisle clarified. 

Edward coughed, getting the attention of the room. “Harry said himself that he’s working for Aro. I think he’s a spy.”

“You think so?” Rosalie questioned seriously. “Have you been able to read his thoughts? Does he seem suspicious?” 

Edward squirmed under Rose’s gaze. “Well… I haven’t been able to read his mind. But I have a feeling.”

“You are unable to read his mind? Like Bella?” Jasper questioned. 

Edward tilted his head to the side in thought. “No. Not like Bella, where it’s just silence, but it’s more like his thoughts are muffled. He doesn’t seem like a spy, but I know that he’s hiding something.”

“Carlisle? Do you feel the same?” Esme turned to her husband. 

Carlisle paused. The room focused solely on the coven leader. “I don’t believe that Harry will hurt us. I think he is hiding something, but it probably isn’t relevant to his job, which makes him reluctant to share. I think that Harry is a kind soul. However, he is very powerful. Harry is a wizard from London.” 

Jasper raised his eyebrows. A wizard, huh. That explains the smell. 

“On our way back home, we ran into a rogue vampire.” Carlisle continued. “Harry pulled out his wand, which was hiding up his sleeve, and was able to stun the newborn and chain it up without so much as a scratch.” 

Esme gasped softly. Rosalie tensed. Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife in support. 

“Not only that, but he was able to teleport halfway across the world. He disappeared for a few minutes with the newborn and when he came back, the newborn was not with him. He said that he dropped it off with a friend.”

“Well then… it’s a good thing he’s on our side, right?” Bella spoke timidly. 

“Yes.” Alice stood up. “Harry is here to help. I have seen visions of the future. Harry will not bring harm this family. I swear it.” Alice’s voiced rang out in the small room. 

Heavy silence filled the room. It was clear to Jasper that Harry was closely tied to their fate. He would either be their savior or their demise.   
_____________

Harry woke up several hours later feeling oddly content and well-rested. The room was pitch-black and the clock on the nightstand read ‘5:46am’. Harry calculated in his head and estimated it was nearly 2:00pm in London. Harry rose from bed and stretched, his body buzzing with energy for the first time in years. 

Harry heard a faint tapping at the window. Harry drew back the curtain and found a small owl with a letter tied to its leg. 

It took a while for Harry to remove the wire screen from the window and let the bird into the room. Harry untied the letter from the owl’s leg. The owl stood still and stared at Harry. Realising that the owl wanted a treat for its job, Harry rummaged through his backpack. Luckily, He found an old granola bar that would work. He opened the package and fed the bird a small piece. 

Harry tore open the envelope and started to read the letter. It was from Hermione. 

Dear Harry, 

What were you thinking bringing a feral vampire into our house?! For Merlin’s sake, don’t you ever think ahead? It broke out of your feeble chains only 30 minutes after you dumped it in the middle of our living room! Ron had to stun it and lock it inside a closet until I got home! By the way, I’m making you pay for my carpet cleaning. That drool is impervious to my strongest cleaning spells. 

Anyway, I did what you asked. The vampire is unlike any that I’ve ever met before. It’s bloodthirst is much higher than most vampires. This creature is much closer to that of a beast than man. It’s gorged itself upon blood. As for weaknesses, I know that it is vulnerable to hellfire and most stun spell will work, but the effect does not last as long. Your chain-conjuring spell was good, but when the spell is too far away from the castor, it loses its effect after a while. I don’t think a tracing spell will be possible at this point in time. I will continue to perform tests and get back to you soon. 

All I can say with absolute certainty is that whatever it is you’re up against, be cautious. These creatures are powerful. Watch yourself. Stay safe. 

Love you,   
Hermione   
P.S. Hey buddy! Come visit soon. The kids miss you too!   
Ron, Hugo, and Rose

Harry smiled. He felt more confident and sure of himself after hearing from his old friends. He missed them already. He had hoped that this job wouldn’t take much more than a few days, but it was starting to look like it would take longer than he originally thought. The Cullens didn’t seem to be able to defeat a newborn vampire, which was concerning. Luckily, Harry had his stunning spells and protection spells. He wanted to ask Hermione about whether a patronus would have an effect. Harry decided to go visit Hermione later that day.   
______________

Harry walked into the kitchen quietly, intending to snatch a small snack, only to find Esme hard at work. “Good morning, Mrs. Cullen.” 

Esme turned and smiled at Harry. “Good morning, Mr. Potter, though you’re up early.” 

“Please call me ‘Harry’.” Harry took a seat at the kitchen island. 

“Then you should call me ‘Esme’.” Esme reached across the counter and booped Harry on the nose with a giggle. Harry’s eyes widened. 

Esme realised what she’d just done and retracted her hand. “Oh, Harry. I’m sorry. It’s a habit.”

Harry smiled kindly. “No. It’s… It’s fine.” 

Esme smiled and went back to cooking, humming as she did so. Harry squirmed. “Do you need any help cooking, Esme?”

“Oh no, Harry. Just sit and relax.” 

Harry drummed his fingers on the counter. “Where is everybody?” 

“Oh! Carlisle and the kids went out hunting. Bella went home a while ago. They should be back soon.” Esme laid a plate stacked high with eggs, hash browns, bacon, and pancakes. She laid a bowl next to that filled with cut fruit. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I made a few different things. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Wow, no I’m fine. This is good. Thank you so much.” Harry dug into his food. “This is delicious, Esme.” 

“Thank you, Harry. None of us eat–you know– regular food, so I rarely get to cook for other people.”

“It’s really good.” Harry mumbled around a mouthful of food. 

“Oh, you are so cute.” Esme booped him again.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Good morning, darling.”

Esme giggled. Her laugh was like small bells in the wind. She kissed Carlisle soundly on the lips. “Good morning indeed.” 

Carlisle hummed. “You’re in a good mood.” 

“I was very productive last night. I finished that book I’ve been reading, I watered the plants, and I cooked breakfast for Harry here. He’s such a gentleman.”

Harry waved awkwardly, smiling around a mouth of pancake. 

Carlisle chuckled. “Good morning, Harry. I hope you’re not planning on stealing away my wife.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. He waved his hands in front of his body in protest. “No, no. Never. I wouldn’t dare.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean, you wouldn’t want to steal my wife, the most lovely and caring woman in the world?” Carlisle teased. 

“I don’t mean– I just–” Harry was at a loss for words. 

Esme laughed. “Carlisle. Stop teasing the poor boy!”

Carlisle laughed. His laugh was full and deep. Harry chuckled despite himself. 

“I’m just teasing you, Harry. I hope you slept well.” 

“Yes I did, thank you. I got word from my associate in London and I have a couple leads researching these newborns. I may visit her later today or tomorrow. ” 

“If you have any questions, I would be happy to help.”

“Thank you. Can you tell me what you know about the newborns. Anything information regarding Victoria would also be helpful.” 

“Well, newborns are newly turned vampires, hence the name. They are more powerful than older vampires. Basically, they were mortal all their life and suddenly they get a huge amount of power. They are impulsive, and bloodthirsty. I would say they are closer to monsters than we are. They mindlessly hunt. They are not self-aware. They feed, they flee, they fight, and they… make other vampires.” 

Harry nodded. “Do you have any information on Victoria. Aro suspects that she is behind these attacks, but I’d like to know what you think.”

Carlisle hummed. Harry noticed he does that when he thinks. “Victoria and her clan wandered into our territory about a year ago. They tried to hunt down Bella, the human you saw yesterday. We had the protect her. Victoria’s mate was… killed. She swore revenge, but we haven’t seen or heard of Victoria’s whereabouts as of late. I suppose it’s possible she’s behind this.” 

Harry rubbed his knuckles, deep in thought. “Thank you for your time, Carlisle. This was very helpful.”

“No problem, Harry. If you have more questions, you can come to me anytime.” Carlisle smiled. 

Esme quickly cleaned up the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her husband. “Harry, we need to go and get ready for work. The kids should be back home soon if you need anything during the day.”

“Okay, thank you. Have a good day.” 

Harry smiled as the two vampires left the kitchen. He was surprised that a family of vampires could lead such normal lives. Esme and Carlisle readily accommodated Harry, providing him with a room to stay in and food. They were incredibly welcoming and compassionate. Carlisle and Esme both carried themselves with grace, but without pomp. Harry could see how motherly Esme could be. She carefully attended to Harry and clearly knew her way around a kitchen. Carlisle could be somewhat distant. The older vampire regarded Harry with some degree of wariness, yet engaged Harry in conversation. Together, Esme and Carlisle made a lovely couple. They shared a bond born from a union thousands of years old. Watching them interact, witnessing the love between them, made Harry smile despite himself. Harry hadn’t expected to become so endeared to the couple so quickly. 

While Esme and Carlisle were happy to have Harry living with them for the time being, Harry knew that the rest of the coven likely did not feel the same. Edward was outright hostile due to Harry’s association with Aro. Harry supposed that he could understand where Edward was coming from. Though Harry and Aro talked very briefly, Harry got the impression that Aro was one slimy bastard. The man could seemingly stare into one’s soul and read it perfectly. Harry shuddered at the thought. He never was fond of people roaming around inside his head.

As for the other Cullen children, Harry hadn’t the pleasure of meeting them yet, at least not formally. Alice–the small, dark-haired one–seemed friendly enough. As for the others, going by the cold stares he received from them when he arrived, they probably weren’t fond of Harry staying in their house. 

Harry sighed and finished his breakfast. He dutifully washed the dirty dishes and packed away any leftovers, mostly out of habit. He wiped down the table and the kitchen countertops for good measure. Once the kitchen was cleaned, Harry found himself with little to do. The wizard wandered into the living room and ran his fingers along the rows of books set in the bookshelves with mild interest. When his fingers brushed against a copy of Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West by Gregory Maguire, Harry laughed humorlessly and plucked the paperback novel from the shelf. Settling into a plush armchair, Harry began to read.   
___________________

Harry was only 60 pages into the book when he heard a disturbance outside the house. Harry raised his head from it’s bowed position, suddenly alert. From outside, Harry could hear loud snarling and growling. He whipped out his wand and crept towards the kitchen where the sound seemed to be the loudest, prepared to engage. 

A loud roar shook the house and moments later, something crashed through the sliding glass door. Harry crouched and quickly raised his wand. The figure laid sprawled in the middle of the kitchen. Blood pooled out from under the limp form on the floor. Glass crunched as another figure stepped into the house. 

Harry, crouched on the other side of the wall, quieted his breath. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. Harry heard the figure step closer, their footfalls were light, but not silent. Readjusting his grip on the wand, Harry steeled his nerves. The figure paused, just around the corner from where Harry was hiding. One more step. One more step and they fall right into Harry’s ambush. Sweat beaded on Harry’s forehead. Adrenaline pumped through his body. 

A scuff of a shoe against the floor. NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice gasped and doubled over in the middle of 2nd period. A wave of energy surged over her. It was so potent, it was nauseating. Images would appear and disappear faster than her mind could process them. She saw flashes of her family and Harry, eating breakfast. A bright light. Glass shattering. Blood dripping. The glint of light reflecting off sharp fangs. Glowing orbs and streaks of magic. The vision was over before she knew it, but left Alice with the slight taste of bile in her mouth and a sense of dread in her gut. The things she saw… they didn’t make any sense. Normally her visions played out like scenes out of a movie. This one, however, was just mere snippets of information. None of it was linear or connected. All she knew was that something was wrong. 

Throughout the day, Alice couldn’t take her mind off of the strange vision she had. She floated through her classes, but the same images played through her head: Jasper running, Carlisle’s happy face, the blood, Harry with his wand, looking frightened, dark blurs, bright lights. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became. The feeling of dread ate at her and weighed her down, visibly so. 

“Alice?” 

Shartled, Alice looked up at Edward. Right, she was at lunch. Across the table, Edward sat with his arm wrapped around Bella’s shoulders. Both of them wore expressions of genuine concern. 

“Is everything okay?” Bella asked timidly. 

“Yes. Of course.” Alice replied with a smile. 

It must not have been convincing because Edward frowned. He turned towards Bella and the two of them shared a look. 

“What’s wrong?” Bella asked, gently. She reached out and placed her warm hand over Alice’s. 

Alice looked around nervously. She didn’t want to share her vision. She was aware of Edward’s irrational distrust towards Harry and knew that Edward would just jump to conclusions if she divulged her vision. 

“You had a vision,” Edward stated. 

Alice groaned. Sometimes, Edward’s telepathy could be really, really annoying. 

“You can’t hide things from me.” Edward smirked knowingly. “What did you see?”

Alice glared at her brother. “...To be honest, I didn’t see a lot. But I think that something happened back at the house, something bad.”

“What did you see?”

Alice hesitated but recounted the images she had seen. “Dark figures, bright lights–probably magic– Jasper, a young boy, and Harry.”

Edward scowled. “I knew it. This guy is nothing but trouble.” 

“You don’t even know if anything actually happened, much less if it was Harry’s fault! I sure don’t know!” Alice accused. 

Edward got up from his seat, obviously angry. 

“Edward?” Bella asked worriedly. She looked quickly between Alice and Edward, feeling like she was missing something. 

“You two stay here. I’m going to go home and give Potter a piece of my mind,” Edward hissed. 

Alice darted up from her seat to block Edward’s path. “You will not. Harry is here to help us!” 

“What? Did you see that in a vision too?” 

Alice glared at her brother. Why was he being such an asshole?!

“Get out of my way.” 

The two siblings stared each other down. This was a battle of wills. Alice, for one, was not going to let Edward terrorize Harry when there was no proof that something was wrong. Sure, the vision did worry Alice, but she had faith that Jasper was fine and could handle whatever it was. Edward, on the other hand, knew the danger that Harry Potter posed to the family. Alice hadn’t seen how Harry tossed around that newborn vampire like a rag doll. Leaving the wizard at home alone was a mistake. 

“Why don’t we just skip the rest of our classes and all head home early.” Bella stood between Alice and Edward. “ I’m sure this information will just make us worry all afternoon, so let’s go together and clear up any misunderstandings now.” 

Edward looked at Bella and considered her idea. He nodded slowly. “Fine.” 

“Good,” Bella said, relieved. She took Edward by the hand as they walked to the car.   
Alice kept her eyes on Edward and Bella as she followed them out into the parking lot. The three of them piled into Edward’s car and drove home. Alice’s perfectly styled eyebrows furrowed, carving ridges into her skin. Please let him be okay.   
______________________

NOW! 

Harry leaped up, lashing out with spells. 

The person, Harry assumed it was a person, was incredibly fast. Harry could just barely see them. They were a blur. Harry lobbed spells with even greater intensity. The intruder was skilled and dodged some of his attacks, but not all. Bursts of magic crashed into their body. They fell to the ground, limp. Stepping closer, Harry loomed over the figure. It was a person, clothed in dark joggers and a blue hoodie. The hood was drawn up and covered the intruder’s face. Yet, some tufts of light brown hair peeked out from the fabric. They laid there, still as a rock. Harry, sure in his victory, lowered his wand a mere fraction of an inch. 

That was a mistake. 

The figure surged up from the ground, tackling Harry to the ground. Surprised, Harry tumbled to the ground, accidentally letting go of his wand. On the ground, Harry struck out at his attacker with a tight fist. They caught the punch and pinned Harry’s arm to the ground. The grip on Harry’s arm was crushing. Harry cried out in pain. 

“Arrrhhh!

Gritting his teeth, Harry wrapped his legs around the figure above, twisting to gain some leverage. Harry had his opponent pinned. Raising one arm, Harry wrenched the hood from the figure’s face. Harry stared directly into the face of a young boy, around 16 or 17 years of age. He had tousled brown locks and dark eyes. The boy growled at Harry, displaying sharp, elongated fangs. A vampire. 

The boy snarled and lunged at Harry’s throat with his teeth. Harry quickly recoiled, stumbling to his feet. The boy crouched on all fours and stalked around Harry like some wild animal. Harry wordlessly summoned his wand to his hand, prepared to fire off spells as soon as the boy attacked. Harry stared down the vampire in front of him. The boy bared his fangs and reared back, readingly itself to spring forward at Harry. 

Harry held out his wand in front of him. “Protego!” A magical force field emerged in front of Harry as soon as the vampire lunged. 

Before the vampire crashed into the barrier, another blur slammed into the brown-haired boy from the side. Harry glanced into the kitchen the limp form that crashed through the window was gone from the kitchen and now engaged in a ferocious fight with the vampire boy. The blur had the boy completely outclassed. It ran around the boy, attacking with quick, shallow blows. Harry watched as the blur lunged at the boy and sunk sharpened claws into the boy’s flesh. Blood spurted from the vampire boy as he roared in agony. Those sharp claws dug deep into the boy’s flesh, carving his body from his sternum to his navel. Blood poured out, pooled on the ground, and stained the carpet. It raised its head, opening its mouth, adorned with sharp fangs, and sung it’s teeth into the boy’s flesh where his shoulder met his neck. The boy howled in pain. Blood gurgled and foamed in the boy’s throat, choking him. The figure shook its head vigorously, ripping a sizable chunk from the boy’s neck. The figure, seemingly satisfied with the damage inflicted on the vampire, relinquished its hold on the boy. He flopped onto the ground with a thud, lifeless. 

Harry felt his blood run cold. Fear ran through his body as the figure turned towards him. Bronze hair fell in gentle curls, framing a handsome face. Bow-shaped lips, pulled down in a frown, were stained red with blood, the boy’s blood. They moved. Words. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Potter?”

Harry jumped at the sound of his name escape from those stained lips. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the man. “Don’t move!” Harry called out with a steely voice.

The man tilted his head to the side, seemingly in confusion. What an innocent gesture for someone who just brutally murdered a child. The man took a small step towards Harry. 

“I SAID DON’T MOVE!” Harry yelled again. 

The man calmly lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture. “I–”

From behind Harry, the front door was slammed open, and in burst Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen, with a small, brunette girl trailing behind. 

“Jasper?” Alice called out in concern. “You’re bleeding?!”

Edward, took in the scene with sharp eyes. Enraged, he lunged at Harry with inhuman speed. He caught Harry be the throat and smashed the wizard into the wall. Harry coughed and fought against Edward’s vice-like grip. 

“Edward, no!” Jasper tackled Edward from the side. Harry was released from Edward’s hold, but, unluckily, Edward’s other arm swung around cutting deep into Harry’s shoulder. Harry yelled out in pain, falling to the ground. Jasper snarled, wrestling Edward down to the ground. The two vampires wrestled on the ground, snarling and clawing at each other until Edward managed to lift Jasper and throw him clear across the room. Jasper flew, smashing into bookcase. Edward leaped back onto his feet and stepped closer to Harry still sprawled on the ground. Alice tackled Edward from behind. She grabbed his arm, pushing it up into his back, and pushed her other hand down on his neck while straddling Edward’s back. 

“Stay down!” Alice yelled at Edward. 

In response, Edward roared and struggled against her hold on his neck and arm. 

“Incarcerous!” Chains appeared out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Edward’s body. Edward thrashed angrily, trying to break free. 

Clutching his wounded shoulder, Harry staggered to his feet. Whipping out his wand, he pointed it directly at Edward, with a fire lit in his eyes. 

Edward froze, fear filling his body. He growled lowly in warning. 

“Harry,” Jasper called from across the room. He picked himself up from out of the scattered remains of the bookshelf and walked towards the wizard. 

Harry quickly pointed his wand at Jasper. “Nobody move!”

Jasper stopped and calmly raised his hands. Harry was distressed. It didn’t take an empath to know that much. The man was tottering on his feet and blood was seeping through his shirt. Despite this, the man’s eyes were clear and focused. His emotions were jumbled, ranging from fear to fury. Next to Harry, Edward radiated anger. Alice and Bella stood off to the side, looking between the three men with obvious concern. 

Jasper closed his eyes and bathed the room in a wave of calm. With his power, he pulled at the hostility in the room and dispelled it, leaving only a sense of peace. 

Without the adrenaline coursing through his veins, Harry staggered, suddenly weak. Jasper caught the wizard and carried him over to the couch, which had been upturned in the scuffle. Righting the furniture, Jasper gently laid Harry upon it. “Alice, get me some gauze and disinfectant, please.” 

Alice zoomed up the stairs and returned swiftly with the items. Bella shakily moved across the room to help Edward to his feet. Though Jasper took away his malice temporarily, Edward still glared at the wizard as Bella led him to a separate room. Jasper thanked Alice quietly and started to tend to Harry’s wounds. Exhausted and hurt, Harry reluctantly allowed Jasper to tend to him. Under Jasper’s gentle touch, Harry slowly drifted to sleep. 

____________________

Fastening the gauze around Harry’s shoulder, Jasper sighed in relief. The wizard was sleeping soundly and Jasper didn’t want to disturb him. He grabbed a nearby blanket and carefully tucked it around Harry and sat on the floor next to Harry. 

The man looked younger in his sleep, Jasper noted with some mild interest. His hair flopped across his forehead. Jasper gingerly swept those dark locks to the side, admiring the man’s soft, supple skin. Jasper noticed a large scar on Harry’s forehead in the shape of a thunderbolt and wondered how the man came to acquire it. Harry was also very quiet in his sleep. He didn’t shift in his sleep and he didn’t snore! Jasper had grown accustomed to Emmett’s thunderous snores, but Harry took deep, quiet breaths. He occasionally made little sniffling noises in his sleep. It was kind of… cute? 

Jasper stood and cleared his throat, feeling a little hot under the collar. Looking around the trashed room, Jasper sighed. He would have to clean everything before Esme and Carlisle returned. Rolling up his sleeves, Jasper got to work. He quietly straightened the furniture around Harry’s sleeping form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward is an angry boi...
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and stay updated for new chapters. Please tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Sorry for any typos!


End file.
